A Play to Remember
by StarLaughter
Summary: Seventh Year at Hogwarts, Draco is landed with the lead in the school musical, opposite Hermione. Will he see her in a different light...


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any right to the characters from Harry Potter.  
  
AN: This is my first fan fiction, I've just submitted the first chapter and will soon submit more, I just wanted to see how it was received by people, so please review, whether to praise or criticize :) Any helpful suggestions would be welcomed. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Draco sauntered down the corridor, smirking to himself. Owing to Slytherin's win over Gryffindor at last weekends Quidditch match, Slytherin were now leading in points for the house cup. But that wasn't even the best part. The fact that he had captured the snitch from under Harry Potters misshaped nose had put him in such a good mood he felt like whistling.  
  
Darting his graceful head quickly to the left and right he checked to ensure the corridors were empty before starting a ditty. Life couldn't be better, sure Voldemort had been defeated the previous year by Potty and the rest of the stupid Scooby Gang, but with his father arrested and in Azkaban he hadn't felt this free....well ever.  
  
"Malfoy, are you whistling the theme from Dawson's Creek?!"  
  
Draco gave a start as an attractive brunette walked out from an adjoining corridor, a smirk playing around her mouth before she burst into giggles.  
  
It took him a moment to realise who it was, and in his embarrassment just stared at her in shock.  
  
"What's the matter Malfoy? Dawson got your tongue?" She added before beginning on a fresh round of near hysteric laughter.  
  
"Shut your mouth Granger. I don't know what you're on about. Crazy mudblood."  
  
His face turned scarlet despite himself, and he pushed roughly past her , trying not to run down the corridor. As he was heading down to the Slytherin dungeons, he kept up a stream of curses.  
  
"Stupid mudblood, doesn't mind her own business, who the hell does she think she is. Just because she's Head Girl doesn't make her a decent witch, even if she is the smartest girl in the year. Idiotic know it all, loser." And so it continued until he hears a velvety voice drift down the stairs towards him.  
  
"Care to say that to my face Malfoy? You never used to have a problem with it. Going soft in your old age? Must be all those American muggle soaps, addling your brain."  
  
He stopped up short and whirled around, but in doing so got his cloak caught around his legs, and with a muffled yelp tumbled head first down the stairs.  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you OK?"  
  
Draco opened his eyes slowly, a sharp throbbing pain developing in his head, thanks to the hard concrete ground. A blurry figure loomed above him, coming slowly into focus; a pretty face with a liberal sprinkling of sun- kissed freckles, soft ringlets framing her delicate features. And those lips...What the hell was he thinking?!  
  
He sat up with a start and quickly shifted away from the concerned face of the mudblood. Disentangling himself from his cloak, he gracefully got to his feet and answered with a sneer.  
  
"Of course I'm OK, if you don't count having to look at your ugly face and suffering constant harassment. What do you want Granger? This", he said indicating a broad wooden door at the foot of the stairs, "is the Slytherin common room and clearly not for the likes of you."  
  
She bristled visibly at his tone, the concern in her eyes hardening to contempt in an instant, causing something inside him to give a sudden painful lurch, why, he couldn't fathom.  
  
"Yes and you seem very adept at finding it with your head. But enough of your charming conversation, although I'm sure you know just how much I enjoy it, You scampered away so fast up there you didn't give me a chance to give you a message from Dumbledore. As head boy and girl, we are required to meet with him and some of the other Professors tomorrow in his office at 5pm to discuss school activities for later this year. See you then, unfortunately."  
  
And with that, she turned and went up the stairs with far more grace and elegance that he'd managed descending them.  
  
"How dare she!?" Draco stormed to himself. He was in a towering rage, the source of which he wasn't quite sure. Granger certainly had developed a significant amount of spirit over the years. Shed also developed quite well in other aspects also. Stop It. He couldn't think like this, it's Hermione Granger, the filthy mudblood. He couldn't believe he'd made such a fool out of himself in front of her...twice!  
  
He, Draco Malfoy, cool collected prince of Slytherin, desired by girls and envied by boys, seen as a bumbling idiot, no better than a Weasly. Not that he cared what she thought, of course. It's not like he'd even seen that many episodes of that stupid creek show anyway.  
  
After his fathers capture, his mother has thought a bit of renovating to Malfoy Manor was in order and had installed several Muggle devices, including a T.V. Bored one day, Draco tried it out, curious despite himself, and ended up watching a significant amount over the Summer. But he didn't really like it or anything, like he cared if Joey ended up Dawson or Pacey, although she did seem much more suited to Pacey....Aghhh, stop it! He definitely wasn't feeling like himself.  
  
Angry, he stormed up to the common room door and growled the password, "Basilisk", entering as the door swung open. 


End file.
